


What Stars Won't Tell 群星的秘密

by PinkZebra



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful fic, Transformers: Age of Extinction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>后知后觉的缺点在于：它们总是姗姗来迟，有时是时隔几个月，当他满身油污尘垢，一边试图给自动叠衣机器人编程，一边想着擎天柱就这么他妈的走了——一飞冲天，几乎不留一句话——让他有多生气，一想到以后再也见不到他了，这种伤心的感觉，就像当初他痛失爱妻——老天，他爱上了擎天柱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stars Won't Tell 群星的秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Stars Won't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064867) by [summoner_yuna_of_besaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid). 



> All credits go to heathersdomain. I merely did my best to translate it.

****

****

那颗星名为Beta Orionis（译者注：猎户座β星），是猎户座最明亮的一颗星，同时也是夜空中第七亮的恒星……另一个名字是莱吉尔，它实际上是三合星的系统，但隔着这么远的距离，最亮的主星遮住了另外两颗星——考虑到它的亮度是太阳的120,000倍，这也毋庸置疑。

他的思路有点儿跑偏了。

总之，这颗星叫做莱吉尔，源于阿拉伯文“riǧl al-ǧabbār”——伟人之足。伟人指的是夜空中那个多边形的人形。凯德不确定奥利安能否算是一个人，它的形状抽象古怪，但它就是前述的伟人。伟大的猎人，诸如此类的形容。他可不算是天文学家。

不管怎样，这就是那颗星。这显然说得通，尽管有点绕圈子。奥利安就是那个伟人，那个魁伟的战士，屹立于宇宙中，俯瞰所有其他神话角色。而在奥利安身上，莱吉尔是最明亮的那颗星。几乎就像他的火种一样耀眼。

“该死，凯德，”他咕哝着，又喝了一口啤酒，“这可刷新了下限，即使是对你来说。”

现在他正坐在房车的车顶，俯瞰他那半成品的房屋，仰望夜空，就像他还是当年那个前途暗淡的青少年。就像过去几周里，每个晚上，他都在仰望着夜空中的奥利安，他的腰带，以及他左足上明亮的恒星。

关于奥利安有很多传说，它们大同小异——他是这世上最伟大的猎人，强悍的战士，灵巧的铁匠，英俊秀美又力大无穷。他是海神波塞冬与亚马逊女王之子。这样神奇而杰出的人物，自然应该高高在上，俯瞰众生……遥不可及。

传说有很多个版本，包括他与月亮女神阿尔忒弥斯相爱，而她的兄弟太阳神阿波罗认为他配不上她。（刻薄。但是，凯德也做过类似的事，就在不久以前。）他哄骗她杀了奥利安，然后那个猎人就被放上了夜空。因为爱上了一个他配不上的人，一个神，而遭受了诅咒。也许凯德也犯了同样的错误。

现在他有点儿分不清自己的类比了。到底谁更像是传说中的奥利安，他，或者擎……

叹了口气，凯德闭上眼睛，双肩垂下，不再凝视夜空。

香港大战已经过去了将近半年时间。那时，擎天柱骤然离开了地球，从凯德的生活中彻底消失。尽管那段日子屈指可数，大概一周左右，对他来说却恍如隔世。他的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。从一个时乖运蹇的发明家，一个债务缠身的单身父亲，摇身一变成了一个平步青云的名人，一个大学新生的父亲。后者要感谢约书亚·乔伊斯的全奖资助。

香港大战的余波和启示震动了全世界。汽车人再次成为英雄，全世界都知道了他们曾被捕杀的黑幕。凯德、泰莎和肖恩都成了媒体焦点，尽管年轻人很快适应了聚光灯，凯德彻底地排斥它们。他不需要任何记者采访、书商邀约或者电视访谈。他只想继续倒腾他的发明，并盖好他的房子。

没错，约书亚曾提出要帮他重建他的家，凯德差点儿接受了他的好意。但事实证明麻烦多多。建筑工人总是毫无礼貌地盯着那些汽车人看，或者试图找凯德帮他们签名。而那些愿意认真工作的人总是和他的那些发明和改进设计过不去。他不胜其扰，最终让他们统统走开。他想要自己建造这个房子，他最终的栖身之所，而他将在此终老——

-孑然一身，没有妻子和孩子的陪伴，甚至没有一只狗–

他想要它完美无缺。必须合他心意。

那些汽车人也表示愿意帮忙，但他们已经够忙的了。当然是以他们的方式，他们也是名人，需要和媒体、政府打交道，重建与人类的关系。由于官方再次给予他们避难身份，他们有了生活和工作的场所，同时可以联系其他汽车人并召集他们。这一次，CIA不再卷入其中——大多数（如果不是全部）CIA涉事官员和墓风小队成员都被撤职或遣散。NEST回归，许多曾经和汽车人并肩作战的老面孔也纷纷回来。凯德不想指责大黄蜂或其他汽车人沉迷于与朋友快乐重聚。

至于泰莎，她在读大学，享受她的大学生活。每周通话中，她总是显得很快乐，全然不受各种压力、烦恼、学业负担和劳累的影响。压力让她表现更为出色。听她兴致高昂地谈论任何事，对他来说都是妙音天籁。他愿意永远不挂电话。这种时候，她听起来格外像她的母亲。

她的第一个学期即将结束，很快就要放寒假了。至少那时候，这房子里他不会是独自一人……不过，现在这房子还不能住人。一个人设计建造整幢住宅是个浩大的工程。所以他不得不住在房车里。还好有约书亚全程买单。

但这些都不是凯德的问题所在。房屋建造的种种问题，对女儿的想念，汽车人和他的朋友……这些都不是让他耿耿于怀的事。

凯德睁开双眼，抬头眺望莱吉尔，那颗明亮又闪烁的恒星。

擎天柱。

凯德恋爱过。当然，当时那种感觉就像撞上一辆半挂卡车——没有双关的意思。一瞬间他醍醐灌顶，就像一块ACME品牌的烧结砖砸中了他的头。他突然意识到，就是这个人，这是他愿意与之共度一生的人，哪怕天崩地裂，直至他生命终结。或者……她生命终结，实际上是。凯德感到口干舌燥，又喝了一口啤酒。

后知后觉的缺点在于：它们总是姗姗来迟，有时是时隔几个月，当他满身油污尘垢，一边试图给自动叠衣机器人编程，一边想着擎天柱就这么他妈的走了——一飞冲天，几乎不留一句话——让他有多生气，一想到以后再也见不到他了，这种伤心的感觉，就像当初他痛失爱妻——老天，他爱上了擎天柱。

“我他妈的到底是怎么了，”他喃喃自语，大口灌下了剩下的啤酒。

看，问题不在于擎天柱是男性。凯德从来没考虑过自己的性向（他的家一直是禁止恋爱场所），他这辈子只爱过一个女人。在她之后，这不再是考虑范围。但爱上一个男人，对他来说可不算个事儿，爱就是爱。 

问题是对方是五十英尺高的外星机器人？不，这对他来说也不是问题。事实上，这他妈完全解释得通。当然他会爱上一个该死的有情感的机器人，这听起来就像是他会干的蠢事。

但是爱上擎天柱，汽车人首领，凯德这辈子认识的最好的人？而这个人已经飞向宇宙深处，可能在凯德有生之年都不会回到地球？

是的，他完蛋了。

 

因此，问题不在于他恋爱了，也不在于他爱上了一个巨型外星机器人。问题的关键是这个巨型外星机器人竟然他妈的一飞冲天，可能再也不会返回地球，而凯德永远不会有机会告诉他，告诉他——

告诉他什么？

告诉擎天柱：凯德·伊格，高中辍学生，无业者，鳏夫，爱上他了？简直像个笑话。而擎天柱，爱上一个人类？并且在数十亿人之中，选择他？这不可能发生。永远不会发生。

尽管如此……

这让他心烦不已，就像痕痒难消。想到也许等到十年、十五年、二十年后，擎天柱才会返回地球，而他什么也不会知道。他不会知道夜里凯德睡下后会想起他的嗓音，他的光学镜，以及他的机体散发的暖意。他不会知道他那隆隆作响的男中音会让他震颤，而他的冷幽默会让他微笑。想到过去发生的一切，擎天柱失去的所有，以及他遭受的背叛，并没有让他的无私、可敬和高尚减少半分。

想到他也许永远不会回来。也许永远不会知道。

但他什么也做不了。擎天柱离开了，去完成他的使命。而凯德只能留在这里，除了一个空荡荡的半成品房屋，没有目标，没有动力。就像冒险结束了，只留给他一堆破铜烂铁。朋友等待安葬，女儿也离开了他，连一个能称之为家的房子都没有。其他所有人都有了新的开始，完美的结局，全新的旅程。

而他留在这里。独自等待。同时守着一个悬于舌尖却无人可说的秘密。

 

只要能坚持到十二月，问题就不再是问题。

凯德在忙忙碌碌中一直这么说服自己。除了一些零工散活和发明项目，他还有一份长长的工作清单。这些并不都是他的专长，但他边干边学，算是积累经验。光是用纸面石膏板做隔离墙就足以让他痛并快乐着。 

尽管感觉像过了好几年，但实际上只过了一个月，拆除旧址清理场地的工作终于大功告成。接着，他开始规划他的理想住宅，本该在动工前就确定好蓝图，但他总是改变主意，不断产生新的想法，并调整原来的方案。他的那些图纸看起来就像是被四岁大的孩子蹂躏过一样。 

虽然进度很慢，但确定无疑的是，一切正在走上正轨。即便是他常常走神，并且次数越来越多。他忍不住会想起泰莎，她现在正在做什么，或者想起大黄蜂和其他汽车人，他们过得怎么样。想起擎天柱，他现在在什么地方，是不是平安无事，是不是……

工作是能让他摆脱这些念头的唯一方法。工作，以及萦绕心头的冀望……

一阵响亮的铃声打断了凯德的思绪，让他勾起了嘴角。他一边把锤子放在一旁，一边从后裤袋掏出手机，放在耳边。“嗨，宝贝儿！”面带笑容，凯德坐了下来，深呼吸了一下，“最近怎么样？期末考试考完了吗？”

“呃，我倒希望是这样，”泰莎在电话另一头说，听上去和他一样精疲力竭。她的声音点亮了他脸上的笑容。“还有两门，下周过完我就可以挺尸了。”

“这意味着一个学期结束了，还有七个学期。恭喜！”

女孩咯咯地笑了起来，“谢谢老爸。” 

“于是，你打算怎么庆祝？”

“呃，汽车人邀请我寒假去他们的新基地，”泰莎开口说，“那里布置得很不错，我也想见见山姆和其他人，我们已经听过很多关于他们的故事了。”

“哦，”凯德犹豫地摩挲着自己的牛仔裤，手指在大腿上轻点几下。“听上去很酷。你打算去多久？”

“就一周左右，因为肖恩在佛罗里达有个比赛，之后我们打算顺便观光，算是度假。”

“不错。”长长的停顿之后，凯德勉强开口表示。他咬着嘴唇，转过头去，“不错。”

“爸你还好吗？”

“对，我很好——你知道——敲敲打打，刚才有点分心。”实际上是在德克萨斯的烈日炙烤，努力在房顶上装上木瓦板。

“那么，你同意了？如果我去度假？”

老天，他想说他不同意。但那像个什么样？她听起来那么兴高采烈。他完全想象得出她的表情，希望，快乐……“当然同意，甜心。”他咕哝着，面露微笑。她开心的反应让他的神色又亮了起来，即使他自己的冀望正在摇摇欲坠。 

“房子怎么样了？”

“房子很棒！房子——不错。”房子几乎还没动工，质量也很成问题。但她不需要知道这些。她会坚持回家帮忙，浪费她一整个寒假。 

“你确定你过得还好？你不需要一个人待在那儿。”

然后呢？让他这个孤寡老人参加年轻人的聚会，扫所有人的兴？“我过得很好，泰莎。祝你玩得开心。”

通常，和女儿的通话会让他心情变得轻松一些。但这一天，他挂上电话时感到万念俱灰。

 

他又坚持了一个星期的时间，直到最终爆发。

“他妈的真该死！”一声怒吼，他把水准标尺扔了出去，看着它飞向那块遮住洞眼的防水布（那里应该有一堵墙），然后滚到了草上。他反复三次想要校平那扇该死的门，但结果总是不对。他甚至连他女儿的房间都装不好，还想让她寒假回家住？

怒气冲冲地喘着气，红着脸，凯德重新站起身来，胸膛起伏。够了，已经够了。最近几个月他一直困在过去里。为泰莎的离开、擎天柱的离开、卢卡斯的死去以及消失的一切而郁闷不已。到此为止。男人不能为失去的东西消沉，忽略自己的未来。

片刻之后，凯德叹了口气，用沾满汗水的手背去擦拭同样汗水淋漓的额头，毫无用处。他又长出了口气，手臂耷拉下来，疲惫不堪的身体转向那片本该有扇门的空地，走向以后会成为门厅的地方。目前，那里还是个半围起来的障碍赛跑训练场，油漆桶随处可见。 

凯德越过地板上那些洞，走下还没有扶手的楼梯，经过由洗碗槽、没有柜门的橱柜和一个不听话的吊扇组成的厨房。（显然，声控技术不太容易应用于这类电器。）

他离开了灾难现场，钻进了房车，三天没有出来。这三天里，他设计制作了一台无线电收发机。

这是他的绝妙主意之一。修理擎天柱的机体让他对变形金刚有了不少了解，包括他们的通信方式。每个汽车人都有自己独特的无线电频率，让他们能够在广袤的宇宙空间进行通信，即使相隔数百万英里。尽管只是大概了解它的工作原理，他有了一些主意，并且他很清楚擎天柱的无线电频率。

他打算利用这些来做一件非常蠢的蠢事。

这可能不会成功，他反复告诉自己，在制作这台无线电收发机的时候，他双手颤抖，紧咬下唇。说实话，这是个可笑的想法——他以为他能仿制变形金刚的无线电通信装置，并且用它来和那个大块头说话？简直荒谬绝伦。他没那么了不起。他没什么了不起。

但他还是埋头制作，不断地把自己逼到极限，连着几个晚上通宵不睡，顾不上吃饭，甚至连续两次忘记服药，直到他感到恶心无法站立才不得不暂停工作。最终，三天后，他终于把它做出来了。一个功能正常的汽车人无线电收发机，外星人科技的零星知识和旧仓库留下的废铜烂铁的完美结合。

“耶，”凯德轻声说。他屏息凝神地看着自己的发明，满怀敬畏地摊开双手。“我真了不起。”有那么一瞬间，他真的相信他成功了。

接着，怀疑悄然潜入心中。这真的能行？他真的希望它成功？因为如果它成功了——那么——想到他可笑的、情绪化的胡言乱语传到擎天柱那里——

他真的想这么做吗？

皱起眉头，凯德垂下双手，握成拳头。是的，他想要这么做。他这么拼老命不是为了让它待在架子上，不经测试。此外，如果他什么都不做，这个念头会一直缠着他，他必须放下它才能继续前进。否则它永远都不会放过他。 

“好吧，”凯德咕哝着，抬手按上置频旋钮。“放手一搏了。”

 

擎天柱正在前往太空港的路上。这时他听到了一个信号。

“怎么了？”

眯起光学镜，擎天柱看向自己身后，向着地球的方向，尽管现在地球离他非常遥远，但它一直萦绕在他的思绪中，是无法动摇的记忆。那个行星让他拥有了很多，也失去了很多，塞伯坦消失后，它是最接近“家”的存在。地球上有很多对他来说重要的人。

但并非所有对他来说重要的人都在地球上。

“没什么，通天晓，只是一个小问题,”这个汽车人坚定地表示，转身面向他的朋友。“我的通讯器可能出了点故障；我收到了一个……奇怪的信号。”

通天晓默默地挑起一边眉毛，随即点了点头。“我们走吗？一个塞时之内飞船就会起飞。”

擎天柱叹了口气，最终和他的朋友并肩走在巨大的太空港里，这里种族不同、体形各异的外星生命体摩肩接踵。“是不是什么都阻止不了你跟我一起去？”

“如果你坚持完成这项使命，那我也一样。”通天晓态度坚决，“把种子妥善藏好至关重要。”尽管他没有参与他们在地球上的战役，他能够明白让种子远离惊破天——威震天的转世——之手是何等重要。当他们在上一个星团偶遇，擎天柱对于老友还活着的事实感到由衷的惊喜。但现在，他却感到有点儿郁闷，他们偶遇的正确时机应该是在他完成任务后返回的路上，而不是在那时。

“那好吧。”擎天柱点了点头，“我们出——”

这时他又听见了那个信号——这次信号更强，更清楚。一个声音。震惊和惊奇席卷了他的线路，他飞快转身，面向实际上看不到的地球。他不由地露出了微笑。“凯德？”

“擎天柱，出了——”

“稍等片刻。”他只消说这一句话，通天晓就会在此待命。擎天柱走远了些，开始全神贯注于听觉处理器里接收到的信号。

‘呃，这大概是我干过的最蠢的蠢事。如果你能听得到，擎天柱，我想提醒你我曾经说过人类总会犯错误。因为如果我犯了个错误，呃……我希望你能原谅我。下面听好了。’

‘几个月以前，我还在为每天的开销和女儿上大学的学费焦头烂额。然后我买了一辆废旧卡车，当时我想我终于找到了渡过难关的办法……我确实找到了，只是和当时想的不太一样。’

‘遇见你，以及其他汽车人，见到我从未见过的事物……它改变了你。我无法形容它对我来说有多么重要。我有点扯远了，绕开了重点，而且……我不知道这玩意儿能坚持多久。’

‘长话短说就是，在那一周里我了解了你，擎天柱，你成为了这世上对我来说最重要的人——机器人——之一。你的本质，在你体内闪闪发光的灵魂……这世上几乎没有什么能与之媲美。并且——因为这一点我爱上了你。我爱你。从任何角度来看这都蠢透了，但是事实就是这样。’

‘……我只想……我猜我想让你知道这些。万一……你知道，你不再回到地球，或者回来得太迟。”

信号变成了一阵静电杂音，然后中断了。擎天柱站在那里一动不动，凝视着远方，半张着嘴。

“凯德……？”当然，那个人类听不见他的声音。他在数百万英里之外，在一个遥远的行星上。擎天柱可能再也看不到那个行星。他可能再也看不到他……

爱……凯德爱上了他？这是一个美妙的想法，但这是真的吗？在他们认识的短短时间里，他发现这个人类是一个杰出的个体。充满干劲和热情，拥有诚实的心灵和坚定的信念，他是一个真诚的盟友——擎天柱从未遇见过这样的人，除了山姆·维特维奇和他的朋友。这个人类触动了擎天柱，唤醒了他几乎丧失殆尽的信仰，以及被失去战友的沉郁和伤痛侵蚀的同情心。有那么一段时间，战争的悲痛让他迷失。凯德陪他度过了那段时期，修好了他的机体和火种。

但是，他爱上了他吗？

他是一个人类，生命脆弱而短暂，与塞星人截然不同。尽管如此，擎天柱发现人类有时是奇妙而美好的存在，忠诚而真挚的同伴。但是，爱？一个火伴？这可能吗？

他……不能确定。但是他一旦搭乘那艘飞船离开……

“长官，如果我们打算离开，现在必须出发了。”

继续凝视着远方，擎天柱感到内心涌上一股自责和遗憾。如果他当时能够多留一会儿。他可能会犹豫。至少他可以单独跟他说说话，更好地道别……

“长官？”

擎天柱强迫自己转身面对通天晓，为自己的分心感到羞愧。他的同伴脸上的神情宠溺而温柔。通天晓走过来，伸出手，从他的手中接过了种子。 

“我之前就考虑过，”通天晓开口说，“这样做并不是分配资源的合理方式，长官。”

擎天柱眨了一下光学镜。“为什么这么说？”

“把种子藏好的任务只需要由一个汽车人来完成，”通天晓坚定地表示， “然而，我们俩都在这里，而我们的战友还在行星土球——”

“地球，”

“是的，那里没有一个领袖。单靠年轻的大黄蜂和那几个搞笑的家伙，那里成不了一个基地。”

“这话……有道理。”

“当然，我可以去地球，”通天晓表示，“但我不了解那个行星，而且我这种——讲求规矩的领导方式大概不会像你的那么受欢迎。”这个汽车人的脸上露出狡黠的微笑。“也许——我可以一个人去？”

他的整个机体都在反对这个主意。让另一个汽车人代替他去完成一个极度危险的任务？只为了他个人的愿望？尽管通天晓的论点有一定道理，他仍然……觉得这很自私。这是错误的。

“擎天柱，”这个汽车人又开口了，将一只手放在他的肩上，“我不知道刚刚发生了什么，但这事困扰了你。如果你不去面对它，今后你将无法专注于你的职责。我是一个久经考验的汽车人领袖，对吗？我相信我能够承担这项使命。除非，你怀疑我的能力，长官。”他说话时充满敬意，十分诚恳，迫使擎天柱不得不承认通天晓的确有能力一个人完成这项任务。他是对的。

“如果这是你的意愿。”擎天柱最终表示同意，点了点头。然后，他露出了微笑，“谢谢你。”

通天晓回以微笑，他们握了握手。“我们后会有期，PRIME。”

“后会有期。”

擎天柱随即转身出发……前往行星地球。


End file.
